Better As A Memory
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Sasuke and his team are at war with Konoha but he can't seem to get a pink haired ninja off his mind. Despite his feelings, Sasuke's convinced that he's better as a memory. Songfic!


A/N: Ok, this note is **IMPORTANT**! Kind of…anyways, I've heard Sasuke's new team called team Eagle, Falcon, and Hawk so I'm just going to pick one! Please bare with me…Also, I didn't type the lyrics so if they're not very good then I'm sorry! Oh and lyrics are in _**bold italics **_obviously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Better As A Memory"

* * *

Sasuke collapsed on his bed, surrounded by complete darkness.

He'd caught a glimpse of her in battle today.

'_**I move on like a sinners prayer**_

_**And letting go like a levee breaks'**_

Both armies had decided to rest for the night.

Sasuke wasn't affected by the war pains, but rather the memories of her.

'_**Walk away as if I don't care**_

_**Learn to shoulder my mistakes'**_

The other day he'd had a nice chat with Kakashi.

Things turned violent pretty fast.

After Kakashi had handed him that old picture, that is.

'_**Or built to fade like your favorite song**_

_**Get reckless when there's no need'**_

Sasuke let the faded picture fall from his hand to the floor.

He wondered if she was still just as annoying.

By annoying he of course meant cute.

'_**Laugh as your stories ramble on**_

_**Break my heart, but it won't bleed'**_

Karin and Suigetsu burst in without knocking.

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

"Konoha wants a peaceful meeting with us tonight. Should we ambush them?" Suigetsu questioned.

"No, we shall go peacefully. Prepare yourself just in case." Sasuke commanded.

'_**My only friends are pirates**_

_**That's just who I am'**_

Sasuke stood and prepared to leave.

* * *

Konoha officials had set up a meeting place which gave neither side an advantage.

Team Hawk and the remaining Akatsuki proceeded with caution into the old stone building.

A large table was set up in the center of the room.

Konoha on one side and Team Hawk on the other.

Lady Tsunade was sitting directly across from Sasuke.

Sakura was on her right and Naruto on her left.

'_**But I'm better as a memory than as your man'**_

Everything became silent and the meeting began.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we never wanted things to go this way." Tsunade tapped her pen against her lips.

"Then why did you have Itachi kill his own family? You caused me to become the man I am now."

"You'll never understand Konoha's reasonings due to your hatred. But Sasuke you can't stay stuck on that forever. Look around you, these are the friends you grew up with. Don't you miss that?" Tsunade motioned to the ninja who sat around.

'_**Never sure when the truth won't bend**_

_**And pretty good on a lonely night'**_

"Hokage, if I may?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Go right ahead."

"Sasuke, when you left it was pouring down rain. Our past Hokages, may their souls rest in peace, were crying for you. They wanted you to stay and use your talents here."

'_**Or move on the way a storm blows through**_

_**And never stay, but then again, I might'**_

"Konoha doesn't stand a chance anymore. Especially if they're depending on the power of an untamable beast. They never stood a chance."

Naruto stood up and slammed his firsts against the table.

"Sasuke, I don't know what it feels like to lose my family as you've said before but I do know that the only people who ever did treat me like family lived here in Konoha! I have granny Tsunade, and Jiraiya was like a father. But more importantly Sakura is like a sister and you were the closest thing I've ever had to a brother!"

Sakura stood in a more graceful manor than Naruto had.

Everything got quiet as she prepared to speak.

"Sasuke, believe it or not you are a Konoha ninja. Your parents and grandparents were the same way. I know that Naruto and I had no part in the execution of your clan. If you wish to punish us for the mistakes of our elders then you should be punished too. You lived in Konoha as one of us for about 13 years. The blood of Konoha stains your hands just as much as it stains mine."

'_**I struggle sometimes to find the words**_

_**Always sure until I doubt'**_

Sasuke sat shocked.

She'd torn apart his reasons for war and she was right.

She'd blurred his reasons and backed him into a corner.

It was his fault too.

He'd stood faithful to Konoha for years.

'_**Walk a line until it blurs**_

_**Build walls too high to climb out**_

_**But I'm honest to a fault**_

_**That's just who I am'**_

Sasuke stood and exited the building, Team Hawk following behind him.

But she was their too.

* * *

He turned to face her pale skin and emerald eyes.

'_**I'm better as a memory than as your man'**_

"Suigetsu, take Karin and Jugo and leave me for a while. I'll meet you back at camp."

Karin began to protest but Suigetsu pushed her onward.

"I'm glad you decided to come tonight. I've missed you. I guess we all have though. Naruto swears he misses you more. But you know him, it's always a contest."

'_**I see you leaning, you're bound to fall**_

_**I don't want to be that mistake'**_

"We live in different worlds Sakura. You and Naruto can never tread where I have."

"Is it too late for you too come back?"

He nodded.

'_**I'm just a dreamer and nothing more**_

_**You should know it before it gets too late'**_

"I don't think it's ever too late. I can wait. I had trouble the first few days without you. I lost my faith."

"You shouldn't be so vulnerable. You always need to be prepared."

'_**Cause goodbyes are like a roulette wheel**_

_**You never know where they're gonna land'**_

"I know but it felt like the earth was standing still. I was trapped."

"That's the reason I can't stay."

'_**First you're spinning, then you're standing still**_

_**Left holding a losing hand'**_

"You're the only man I've ever loved Sasuke."

"You'll meet someone else."

'_**But one day you're gonna find someone**_

_**And right away you'll know it's true'**_

"No one like you."

"No, he'll never hurt you. He'll be perfect and you can start a life together."

'_**That all of your seeking's done**_

_**It's just a part of the passing through'**_

"You're him Sasuke. I know you are."

"One day you might understand. When you meet him, he'll make it clear." Sasuke turned his back to her and disappeared into the forest.

'_**Right there in that moment you'll finally understand**_

_**That I was better as a memory than as your man**_

_**Better as a memory than as your man'**_

* * *

A/N: Ok guys! I honestly thought that went pretty well! I'm thinking I might make a second chapter but as of right now I'm not sure…Thanks for reading guys and please review.


End file.
